danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Jdnow/Kingdom Succession:Jd's Wrath Episode 2:Dual murders
sorry this took so long. TLHP took control of his AI. meaning it's a semi-proper KS now! yay? btw, i had to use sims 4 xbox to try and at least MANAGE to make it happen. Thankfully I have experience with Sims game shows and was able to make it work. Previously on Kingdom Succession:Jd's Wrath The game began with 12 players. Gob:Wait are we starting now or- Jd:YES NOW! And a special show for sax came along before he could get a snack Sax:Me-uh... Clown:Come with me sax! unfortunately, it was a test day. Jd:Yea the professor said that today was an SAT day for you guys. in the challenge phase, Gob, Betima, Jally, Foxy, and Only triumphed over their rivals academically. in the voting phase, Rasen received the most votes, Jd:Alright let's tally em up. and didn't even get a spotlight on the olympic podium, forcing him to train for yet another 6 months. Rasen:Will this let me stay? Jd:A 2012 Summer Olympic Gold Swimming medal? no thanks. GUARDS! and in the dinner phase, cupcake was served frozen Cupcake:Is it just me or is the food a little cold? Jd:Oh dear. A cyromancer. Damnit. will the clown take off his makeup? will the cyromancer be caught? and who is next to go? all that and more, now. on Kingdom Succession: Jd's Wrath. night phase ep1 clown:wakey wakey!! Cupcake:Morning phase already? it's too early. Clown:Wanna help me with my show? Cupcake:Ngggghhh.. Stupid clown. And it doesn't help that the cyro messed with my food. THE CLOWN USED PERFORM ON CUPCAKE Gob:Hello? ???:Why hello there. Gob:Who are yo- ??? stabs gob Gob:You... Maniac. Cupcake, I'm sorry. Gob lies on the floor lifelessly meanwhile, in the setup area for the show, cupcake is fully dressed as a clown, with makeup, rainbow dyed hair, and the nose. Clown:You'd make a really good clown! Cupcake:Thanks! Clown:Is this your first time? Cupcake:No. I do cosplay. Clown:Oh. Cupcake coughs twice Cupcake:This is my final role. Clown:Not so fast! he pulls out a clownification pie Cupcake:A pie? he yeets it at cupcake. Cupcake:How is that going to- huh? her dyes become permanent as her mind starts to change Cupcake:What was I so worried about? her skin becomes so white, It's whiter than the whitest white on earth. Cupcake:Costumes? No.. I've always been wearing this! her makeup becomes permanent as her mind finishes its change to a clown. Clown:How do you feel? Cupcake:I feel so silly and happy! Clown:Perfect! Elsewhere, Betima is snoring, when someone stabs him. Betima:Ack! Damn cyro stealing my job! he falls back to sleep for the eternal slumber of death. GOB HAS BEEN MURDERED! HE WAS THE DOCTOR! CUPCAKE'S POISON TOOK HER! SHE WAS THE COSPLAYER! BETIMA HAS BEEN MURDERED! HE WAS THE POISONER! Morning Phase Jally:Uhhh... Cupcake? What happened to you? Cupcake:The clown made my costume to life! I FEEL SO HAPPPYYYYYYYY!!!!! Sax:That's definitely something. Only:Ok.... So, where are we going? Ghosty:Not sure yet... considering Dr.Gob is dead. Sax:And what about the puppet? Luk:I'm not gonna stick around. Foxy:WAIT UP LUK! Only:I'll just head to the bedroom. TLHP:Piano anybody? Jally:Sure thing! I helped Trapper with it when Shape came along. Jd:Wait... You're- Jally:Yes. I am The Huntress. Jd:Guards, can we make sure that the Entity isn't watching or there aren't any meathooks for the participants to be put on? Sax:I'll just hang here. Ghosty:Yea I'll do the same here. Jd:You guys are so boring. Oslo:I'll just yeet into the hall Jd:Ooooohhhhkayyyyyy..... Challenge phase Duels Rubik vs Sax-''Sax challenges rubik to a gun fight. He shouldn't have done that.'' RUBIK WINS! Jally vs Ghosty-''Jally tap dances, but Ghosty tries to show off. Unfortunately for him, he trips up.'' JALLY WINS Foxy vs Luk-''The two aim a bow at a target. Luk is just a tiny bit off. Foxy is right on point.'' FOXY WINS! Sax vs Only-''Sax then just chases Only down with an octoshot.'' SAX WINS! Tests TLHP vs Rubik-''Rubik tries to shoot TLHP, but misses'' TLHP WINS! Voting phase Jd:Alright! time to vote! One voting phase later Jd:A missing vote? Oh. ONLY! VOTE YA HOOLOO. Only:I choose sax. Jd:Sorry sax. Sax:Meh. Not like i cared anyway. Time to go back to the farm. SAX HAS BEEN VOTED OUT! HE WAS THE FARMER! DA VOTES *Sax-3-(Ghosty,Luk,Only) *Ghosty-2(Jally,Sax) *Only-2(TLHP, Rubik) *Luk-1(Foxy) Dinner Phase Foxy:Let's dig in! Jally:I'm starving! Only:Same here Jally. Same here TLHP:Let me do the lottery. Luk:let me yeet you. TLHP and Luk have put a lottery ticket in! Nightphase ???:Must contain it! ??? starts to breath heavily, as they start to grow fur. A suddenly, they start looking more and more like a werewolf. Infact, THEY ARE! A howl escapes from their mouth. Werewolf:Time for the hunt. 'Will the werewolf be in clear view they turn? Will Betima and Gob get their revenge from beyond the grave? And who is next to go? Find out next time, on Kingdom Succesion:Jd's Wrath! Wanna discuss the game! Come join this server! https://discord.gg/Tnknxn3 Category:Blog posts